


—Oh, joder, no. No, joder, joder Ernie, no

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Club de Duelo [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1998. Ernie solo quería asegurarse de que iba a estar bien, que se sintiera amada y cuidada. Ahora, se pregunta si él lo va a estar alguna vez. Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Quinta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".</p>
            </blockquote>





	—Oh, joder, no. No, joder, joder Ernie, no

Hannah deja un vaso sobre la enorme mesa de la cocina, justo junto al estuche de terciopelo azul, y lo llena con whisky. Ernie apenas se mueve, tiene los ojos rojos y le pican. Ha estado llorando.

—Bébetelo —le recomienda—. Ayudará.

Ernie niega con la cabeza y, por un momento, teme volver a perder el control. Está tan perdido. Quiere levantarse y abrazarla. Hundir la cabeza contra su pecho y dejarse arrullar. Quiere borrar esa expresión de lástima de sus ojos cuando abre el estuche y se encuentra el anillo.

—Puedes quedártelo si quieres —dice—. No quiero volver a verlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se marchó. —Niega con la cabeza. Sobre todo, no quiere hablar de ello.

—Ernie —susurra—. No puedes quedártelo dentro.

Está pálida e intenta sonreír (aunque no lo consigue). Ernie se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos ante la caricia de su mano contra su mejilla.

—¿Qué te dijo?


End file.
